1. Field
One or more embodiments herein relate to control of a terminal.
2. Background
With development of electronic technology, various kinds of electronic devices have been increasingly developed and popularized. The latest electronic devices have a function for receiving a remote controller signal for user convenience. As a result, it is possible for users to control various kinds of electronic devices, such as a television (TV), an audio player, a digital versatile disc (DVD) player, an air conditioner, and an electric fan, using remote controllers.
Meanwhile, a recently developed multimedia device (for example, a TV) has a function for receiving various kinds of information in a state in which the multimedia device is connected to a network, such as the Internet. In order to control the multimedia device and electronic devices, such as a set top box (STB), a Blu-ray disc (BD) player, a personal computer (PC), connected to the multimedia device, therefore, a number of remote controller corresponding to the number of the devices are required.
Of course, technology for controlling a plurality of devices using a remote controller is under discussion. However, most of the devices must use the same communication protocol. Also, it is impossible to store all infrared (IR) codes due to the capacity of a memory. In particular, it is impossible to manufacture a remote controller that is capable of predicting all new type electronic devices which will show up in future and IR code values of the electronic device.